The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which a screen to be displayed on a display is changed by a user's operation.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus configured to receive an instruction from a user through a user interface such as a display and an input device has been known. For example, such a technology is known, which switches a using environment of an electronic device to an environment for a user when the user carrying an identification information transmitting apparatus comes close to the electronic device.